The Half-bloods
by ThatOneNerdyChickx3
Summary: Percy Jackson With OCs. What Happens When These Are Children Of The Big 3
1. Chapter 1

The Half-Bloods

Chapter 1.

I tucked a strand of gold hair behind my ear. I looked at the board and soon found myself drifting into La-La Land. Then all of a sudden. "Katrina!" My teacher screeched. "Hm?" I answered annoyed. "Would you like to find the mistake?" She waved her hand to the board. "No..." I muttered to myself quietly. Mrs. Anderson shot me an annoyed glance. I sighed and stared at the board. The letters were all mixed up. I'm dyslexic so it was kind of hard. "I can't find the mistake." I said stupidly. Mrs. Anderson smirked. "I see. Well if you were paying attention you may have found it quicker." She took a pink pad out of her top draw and filled out a detention slip. She handed it to me with a smug smile. That teacher just loved giving me detentions. She went on and on about whatever we were supposed to be learning then she said something that I perked my ears up at. "We will be going on a class trip to New York City and staying in a hotel." The class started filling with cheers. Then Mrs. Anderson slammed her ruler down and glared at us coldly. That shut us up real quick. "Katrina hand out these permission slips." I rolled my eyes "Would it kill you to say please?" I mumbled. Another annoyed glance. I got out of my chair and sluggishly handed out the slips until I came to my best friend Sam's desk. I smiled warmly and she smiled back. When I sat back down I noticed a neatly folded note inside my desk. I took it out and shoved it in my pocket. That Mrs. Anderson has eyes like a hawk. The bell rang and I shot out my seat. Detention or not I'm going on that trip.

A/N

Okay Im New To This Site So I'd Love It If Everyone Would Review

xoxo,

ThatOneNerdyChickx3


	2. Chapter 2

The Half-Bloods

Chapter 2.

I walked to my locker to find Sam standing next to it. "Hey." I greeted her. She nodded at me. I rolled my eyes and ponder why she was like a monk most of the time. Sam never said a word. I remember when she used to talk. One day she told me that she was going to stop talking and I just laughed it off. So now she doesn't talk. We have ways of communicating. "What class do you have next?" She handed me her schedule. "OMG ME TOO!" I yelled. We jumped up and down. We haven't had all the same classes since about 6th grade. Sam stopped jumping and pointed behind me. I turned around only to come face to face with my only guy friend Alejandro. "Oh hey..." I trailed off. I saw Sam wink and run away from the corner of my eye. I rolled my eyes for the thousandth time today and focused my attention back to the guy in front of me. "What class do you have next?" He asked. "Um Greek Mythology." I Said. "Cool so do I. Walk with me?" He asked. I just nodded. We walked to the room and I scanned the room for any available seats. I saw Sam waving and point to two seats she saved. I tugged Al's hand. "Found some seats." I said. I sat in the middle with Sam on one side and Al on the other. Our teacher walked in and stated his name. I was listening eagerly to know more about this class because it was the only one I got A's and B's in. "Hello I'm Mr. Crook." Snickers sounded around the class. I ignored them and listened careful to what Captain Crook was saying.


	3. Chapter 3

While Crook the cookie was writing the relationships between the gods and goddesses on the board I took the opportunity to read the note. I already knew this stuff so I didn't really mind. The note read- Dear Katrinna, Make suer your slip is signeed. From, Al. I knew what he meant though because I was getting used to his notes and handwriting my dyslexia made it look like that but I knew what it said. He saw me read it so I flashed him quick thumbs up. "Katrina?" Cookie Crook said. I responded the same way I always do. "Hm?" "Would you like to explain what Kronos did to his children?" "He swallowed them one by one as they were born." I responded quickly. "Why'd a person do that?" Someone said in the back. "Because he was told that his children would overthrow him one day." I answered again before Crook. Instead of scolding me like the other teachers would he smiled at me warmly. Like we had a secret that we both knew. Well if we did I didn't know it to well. The bell once again rang cutting the class short. "Katrina come see me after class." Crook said. "Bring your friends too." I just nodded and packed my stuff up. Al and Sam knew mythology just as well as me. When we were younger we'd sit around all day and read the stories. I told Al and Sam. "Why'd he need us for?" Al asked. Sam nodded in agreement. "Couldn't tell you. Maybe there's like some Greek thing and he needs us." I said questionably. They just shrugged they're shoulders and we headed to Crook's desk.


	4. Chapter 4

The Half-Bloods

Chapter 4.

I twist my hands together nervously. I try to maintain my cool and laid back attitude. "You wanted to see us?" I say nonchalantly. "Yes actually. You three are very special. Yes, very special indeed." Crook sounded like that last part was for him. "What do you mean?" Al said softly. Poor Al he's never been intimidated or really scared this whole thing was new to him. I smiled to myself at that thought. "You three are children of the big three!" Crook said looking at us crazily. I racked my brain for the big three then it hit me. The big three gods. I remember hearing or rather reading that gods used to have children with mortals. What were they called again…? "Demigods!" I yelled out all of a sudden. Everyone looked at me but Crook's look was more approving then Al and Sam's. "Yes, you three are demigods of the big three. On this upcoming trip you will notice strange and unusual things happening. Yes very unusual." Once again he said the last part as it were for himself. Al chuckled "You mean to say one of the gods are our parents? How is that possible?" He asked. "No one really knows. Yes no one knows." I was starting to think this guy was a little nut. No one talked out loud like that. Sam rolled her eyes. "I'll keep and eye out and let you know. Okay?" I said trying to reason with the guy. "You won't have to. I will be attending this trip as well." I just nodded. I started walking out but then Crook grabbed my wrist. I stared at him in shock. "Be careful for you guys are powerful. Very powerful indeed. Others may become jealous of your powers." After saying that he let go of my wrist and walked back to his desk and read a book like nothing ever happened. I walked out and ignored the feeling that I was being watched.


	5. Chapter 5

The Half-Bloods

Chapter 5.

While I was walking out with Al I saw a few girls stare at me jealously. Sam had gone of into her own world and walked away. I ignore the stares and keep walking. I guess they think Al's cute. I just don't see it because I've spent everyday with him since birth. He looked at me and said something I hope he wouldn't have. "Some may become jealous of your powers… I see the stares those girls are giving you. You never got them before." He said. I stared into his blue green eyes curiously. "Maybe it's because you didn't notice them." I said trying to ignore the "prophecy" Crazy Crook gave us. I turned away from him. He pulled me behind the lockers quickly. "Don't act like you didn't hear what Crook told us." He said harshly. I tugged my wrist away. "Yeah I did im just hoping he's a crazy fool. You know why? Cause if we are what he said we are in serious danger." I stated calmly. "How are you so calm?!" He screeched. I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Dude calm down." I said. He started taking deep breaths. I smiled at him. "So if we are what Crook said… What happens?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "Keep your eyes out for anything weird." I said. Al nodded at me. "Okay Thanks." Then Al hugged me. "Uh. Heh. No Problemo." I stuttered stupidly. After that he walked away calmly with his hands in his pockets. I groaned. "You don't like Al." I said mentally. I walked out after him so no one suspected anything off. I was still getting the stares from girls but ignored them.


	6. Chapter 6

The Half-Bloods

Chapter 6.

I arrived to Art just a bit late. I sat down quetly in the back next to Sam and Al. Al smiled at me and I smiled back. Sam raised her eyebrow and put a hand over mouth as if to suppress a giggle. I rolled my eyes at her. She smirked. I took a sketchpad and a pencil out of my bag. "Whatre you drawing?" Al said peeking over my shoulder. "A little town." "Whats the town called?" Al asked. "None ya." I replied. He rolled his eyes. "For real." He said. "Okay fine. I'm drawing who I think my godly parent would be." I answered truthfully. "I thought we were done with that?" He asked. " No, I just said watch out for weird things." "Fair enough." He said. I smirked at him. "Today class we will be working on myths such as the greek gods." Our teacher stated. Al, Sam, and I exchanged worried glances. "Weird enough for you?" Al asked. I heard him but was to busy looking at what I thought was our teacher. "Al do you see what I do?" I asked fearfully. "I really hope not." He responded. Instead of our old teacher was a dracaena. Everyone had left the class already. "Yum. Fresh meat!" Then it lunged at us.


	7. Chapter 7

The Half-Bloods

Chapter 7.

I threw my hands up as if to protect myself then I heard someone scream. It was Crazy Crook. "Catch!" I was tossed two items. A silver chain with a black bullet on the end and a black chain link bracelet. I rolled my eyes. Great time for jewelry Crazy Crook. Something in the back of my mind told me to tap it twice. I tapped my bracelet twice and it sprung into an 11ft long sword. I look behind me and saw Al and Sam were holding the exact same thing. I lunged at the creature and slashed at its arm. It screeched and held its arm. Al came in behind me and jabbed it legs while Sam sliced it tail. After that it disintegrated into sand and blew away. My gold locks started sticking to my forehead. I wiped them off. I tapped my bracelet twice again and slid it on my wrist. "That was intense." I said finally. Al was sliding his necklace onto his neck. "Yeah." He answered. Sam nodded. "Let's go." I stated. They followed behind me out the classroom.


	8. Chapter 8

The Half-bloods

Chapter 8.

"So either we just fought a real monster or we are all going crazy." I said breaking the silence. Sam looked petrified and Al was looking at something on his upper arm. I took the opportunity to roll Al's sleeve up. "Hey! What're you doing!?" He yelled but I was busy looking at the gash oozing green on his arm. I held out a hand to touch it but thought otherwise. "Al." I said choosing my words carefully. "What Happened to your arm?" He grunted and I took that as a sign he didn't want to tell. Then it hit me. It was obviously the monster. "There is only one person who can fix that." I said to him softly. Sam just nodded in agreement. "No. No. I will not let Captain Crazy try to fix my arm. He'll probably make me grow another one!" Al said angrily. "Look. Do you want to lose an arm?" I said dangerously. Al shook his head looking a bit scared. "I didn't think so. Now let's go." We walked into Crook's class. "Crook we need help." I said. "I thought I had offered some when I passed you the weapons." Crook said smugly. "Oh yeah thanks." I mumbled quietly. Crook smiled at us. "Now lets see that arm of yours boy." Al reluctantly showed him the gash. "Tsk tsk. That's a nasty one." Crook said clicking his tongue. Al rolled his eyes as if to say _No duh you idiot._ I smirked at him. "Can you help?" I asked. Crook nodded and pulled at a jar of a yellow liquid. "A special type of nectar. Fixes everything up." He produced a little dropper and squeezed it three times into Al's wound. The wound started closing up until nothing was there but a thin pale scar. "All better now." He patted Al's arm. "Wow. That's amazing. Thanks." Al said astonished. Sam stared wide eyed. For the first time in years Sam spoke. "What is in that?" She asked. Al and I stared at her. "You spoke!" We yelled in unison "Duh! I can speak I Just didn't want to." She stated rolling her brown eyes. We walked at of the room thanking Captain crazy.


	9. Chapter 9

The Half-bloods

Chapter 9.

I walked home with Sam and Alejandro because we had missed the bus. "Meet at the old willow tree in ten." I told them both. They started to walk to their houses on either side of mine. "WAIT!" I yelled. They both turned to face me. "Make sure the slips are signed before you go." I said. "Didn't you have a detention?" Sam asked. "Turns out Captain Crazy isn't all that bad. He pulled at few strings and got me off without any trouble." I said calmly. They nodded and headed home. "Mum Dad I'm home!" I yelled to the kitchen. "Why so late?" My father asked. "Um… missed the bus had to walk home today." I said. It wasn't a complete and utter lie so I didn't feel as bad as I would completely lying. My father nodded and everyone looked at peace so I took my chance. "So mum and dad there's this little class trip and… I really want to go please!" I said childishly. My mother and father shared a smile and nodded. My mum pulled out a pen and signed the slip I handed to her. I jumped up and hugged them both. "Oh thank you!" I ran upstairs and changed my clothes. I pulled my hair into a high cheer pony and threw on some cheer shorts. I pulled on a black tank with small straps and grab my infamous purple hoodie. I put on my all white Nikes and grabbed my iPhone. "I almost forgot." I grabbed a black book bag with gold spikes on it and threw my phone, hoodie, permission slip, and sunglasses in it. I looked at the jewelry Crook gave me lying on my dresser. I sighed and grabbed them and slid the bracelet on and put the necklace with the bullet on. I shrugged and thought maybe there are more monsters out there. I grabbed my house keys of the hook by the door and yelled a goodbye to my parents. I looked back at my house and headed to the old willow tree.


	10. Chapter 10

The Half-bloods

Chapter 11.

We decided to walk to the lake that was extremely close by. I sat there watching Al skipping stones into the lake. Sam was wading in shallow waters. I sat and watched in reality I was in deep thought about everything. We were heading to New York in one day and staying for two weeks. I tried getting my mind off the demigods but everything kept turning my mind back to it. Al walked up to me soaked from head to toe. I smirked at him. "Slipped?" I asked knowingly "Shut up." He mumbled. I opened my bag and pulled out one of his t-shirts and shorts. He looked confused. "Every time we come here you slip." "Not true only when you look in deep thought I slip." He protested. Then he got wide eyed and covered his mouth. Sam broke out in a fit of laughter. "That means you watch her when she doesn't notice!" Sam screamed through her laughter. Al blushed fifty different shades of red. I giggled. "Ease up on the guy." I said. Sam was quietly chuckling. He went behind the tree to change and came back dry. He nodded at me as if to say thanks. "You guys realize we are going to New York tomorrow right." I said slowly. Then we all got up and made plans. "I think we should all sleep at your house Kat." Sam said. "Why?" "Cause it's the biggest and you always have food. Duh." Sam replied. I rolled my eyes and nodded. I pulled out my iphone and clicked the contact labeled home. One ring, two rings, three rings. "Hello?" My younger brother's voice rang out. "Hey Space Boy put mum on the phone." "Would it kill you to say please?" "Yes it would now put her on the phone." I could hear him mumble something about me being rude. "Hullo?" My mum's British voice asked. "Mum can Al and Sam sleepover?" I said pleadingly. "Of course be home soon though." "Okay goodbye." "Goodbye." Then she hung up.


	11. Chapter 11

The Half-bloods

Chapter 11.

We decided to walk to the lake that was extremely close by. I sat there watching Al skipping stones into the lake. Sam was wading in shallow waters. I sat and watched in reality I was in deep thought about everything. We were heading to New York in one day and staying for two weeks. I tried getting my mind off the demigods but everything kept turning my mind back to it. Al walked up to me soaked from head to toe. I smirked at him. "Slipped?" I asked knowingly "Shut up." He mumbled. I opened my bag and pulled out one of his t-shirts and shorts. He looked confused. "Every time we come here you slip." "Not true only when you look in deep thought I slip." He protested. Then he got wide eyed and covered his mouth. Sam broke out in a fit of laughter. "That means you watch her when she doesn't notice!" Sam screamed through her laughter. Al blushed fifty different shades of red. I giggled. "Ease up on the guy." I said. Sam was quietly chuckling. He went behind the tree to change and came back dry. He nodded at me as if to say thanks. "You guys realize we are going to New York tomorrow right." I said slowly. Then we all got up and made plans. "I think we should all sleep at your house Kat." Sam said. "Why?" "Cause it's the biggest and you always have food. Duh." Sam replied. I rolled my eyes and nodded. I pulled out my iphone and clicked the contact labeled home. One ring, two rings, three rings. "Hello?" My younger brother's voice rang out. "Hey Space Boy put mum on the phone." "Would it kill you to say please?" "Yes it would now put her on the phone." I could hear him mumble something about me being rude. "Hullo?" My mum's British voice asked. "Mum can Al and Sam sleepover?" I said pleadingly. "Of course be home soon though." "Okay goodbye." "Goodbye." Then she hung up.


End file.
